DUV Draft
Defence Policy of /pol/ Praesidium, Ulscici, Vinceret By Legatus Lanius, Minister of Defence 1) Defence Protocol a) Attacks from within 4chan (/b/, /int/, etc.) i) Attacks from other 4chan boards shall be retaliated against with either bait, shitposting, or any, clever means or memes required to demoralize the enemy and get him to rage quit/rage in general. ii) Remember, we are infinitely cleverer than they are. Summerfags are still very real, and they can be dispatched quickly, as they are extremely retarded b) Attacks from foreign entities (reddit, tumblr, Mars knows what) i) This form of attack will be dealt with VERY SERIOUSLY. Any posts made by a suspected foreigner will immediately be reported, and our people will quote said posts, “saging” them (I know it doesn’t do anything, but they don’t know that. ii) Any attackers should be not be spammed, they love the attention. Perhaps a post or two, but that is all. Tl;dr: Don’t feed the trolls. c) Don’t be a damn idiot. i) Common sense is key, if you make a fool of yourself, you are no better than the enemy. ii) If you are being out-shitposted, retreat is an option. Get someone less retarded than you to help. Idiot. 2) Retaliation Protocol a) Internal Threats i) An eye for an eye. Since these people are 4channers, chances are they came up with a fairly clever tactic. Don’t be afraid to use their tactics against them. ii) A smart troll is a successful troll. Don’t be a dumbass. I can’t say this enough. Use your head. iii) Communication is key. Talk to your fellow MPs and discuss a plan. iv) Consult me. I trust you guys, but I am the Commander for the Militia. I want to hear your plans, and devise you. I will likely recruit Officers of the Militia to do the dirty work, though. b) External Threats i) Tumblr. DON’T GO THERE. RETALIATION IS NOT NECESSARY. Chances are they will suck you in, and indoctrinate you with Communist propaganda. ii) JIDF. Jews need not apply. Do some research on JIDF tactics, and turn that shit around on them. Like annuda shoa, they are extremely touchy on their past. I’m sure you guys have anti-Semitic (kek) material somewhere on your filthy hard drive, use it as needed. iii) Reddit. See Tumblr. Only for the well-equipped and well prepared. Absolutely consult me before going there. It’s extremely hazardous. 3. CONQUER! We will not be defeated! i) We need to stand united. Any hostilities between Parties or MPs must be pushed aside during times of conflict. ii) Intelligence is vital. Any information on hostiles must be reported to either myself, one of my officers, or even better, our Minister of Intelligence, Vincur Cerberus. iii) Intelligence is vital II. Don’t be a moron. Use your head, and don’t embarrass yourself. iv) Communication is absolutely necessary. Don’t be a lone wolf. Work as a team. If you don’t like a fellow MP, too bad. You have a common goal. Work towards it.